1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that provides a variety of services and functions, one of which is a help function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this type of device is a communication terminal device that can copy documents, transmit documents, and store documents for transmission at prescheduled times. These functions and services involve various settings: some of the settings are normally made by the user; others, including so-called dial options, for example, may be made either by the user or by a serviceman; still other settings are normally made by the serviceman and are not necessarily intelligible to the user.
With so many settings involved, when a function or service does not operate correctly, it can take the user considerable time to determine what has gone wrong. Furthermore, if the cause of the problem lies in the settings themselves, it is frequently difficult for the user to solve the problem on his own.